onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shoujou
| jva = Isamu Tanonaka | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Jonathan C. Osborne | age = 25 (debut); 27 (after timeskip) | bounty = 36,000,000 }} "Sonar King" Shoujou is the brother of Masira and a follower of Montblanc Cricket. He and Masira were both fans of the fairy tale concerning Cricket's ancestor, Montblanc Noland. Appearance Shoujou is a large man who looks like an orangutan with long green hair. He wears a black button up shirt that is too small for his body showing off his hairy torso, a green captain's coat with his arms in the sleeves, and a green captain's hat with his personal jolly roger on the front. He also wears a belt that has the kanji for forest engraved upon it. Due to not having cut his hair in twenty five years, his hair is so long that its entire length is almost as long as Shoujou's entire body height. Despite looking like another species, he is actually a human. After the timeskip he has removed his coat and has replaced his captain's hat with a wide brimmed straw hat. He is also seen with a container with the beetle Luffy gave him in it hanging from a strap that goes across his chest. Personality Shoujou shares his brother's short temper and territorial attitude, but unlike him he dislikes being referred to as a monkey. Still, he befriends the Straw Hats with the same ease. Despite his friendly attitude he does think highly of his power and abilities, confidently stating he could well replace Crocodile as a Shichibukai (saying he was the only logical choice for the position) after the latter's defeat, despite clearly being nowhere near Crocodile's level of power. Like his brother, he is protective of Cricket who they have come to know as a father figure. He and his fellow Alliance members displayed a amazing spirit to get back up and continue their modifications to the Going Merry after Bellamy's attacks. On their last encounter with the Straw Hats, all side left on good terms. Abilities and Powers Shoujou commands a large crew of pirates that makes up nearly one half of the Saruyama Alliance. Shoujou and the pirates under him are experts in underwater sonar echo location. They aid Montblanc Cricket in his search by searching the seas around Jaya using sonar. Shoujou himself has very special type of voice which he uses in both underwater search and in battle. When searching, Shoujou sends sound waves called from his ship to the water below via a microphone. Shoujou's Utan Divers then listen for the echoes of these sound waves and determine the identity and location of the various underwater objects surrounding Shoujou's ship in a radius. When engaged in battle, Shoujou can also use his voice in a special technique of his called . Here, Shoujou makes a special noise into his microphone that sends out destructive sound waves causing pain to anyone and damaging anything nearby. This technique was first seen being used in a failed attempt to strike at the Straw Hats and their ship, the Going Merry. History Past He and his brother showed up to help Montblanc Cricket find the lost City of Gold some five or six years ago after learning of the tale of Noland from "Liar Noland". Jaya Arc Shoujou first appears during the Jaya Arc after Luffy beat up Masira, Shoujou attacked and damaged the Going Merry. After the Straw Hats meet Cricket, Masira and Shoujou (whom they run into a while later) act a bit more friendly towards them and help modify the Going Merry so it can travel to Skypiea. When Luffy successfully rang the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell, it brought the Alliance's dream to fruition, and proved that Skypiea does exist. Masira and Shoujou then follow Cricket to pursue their next dream. Two Years Later After the timeskip, Shoujou is seen with Cricket and Masira, looking for the island of dreams, Nakrowa. Major Battles * Shoujou, Masira and Montblanc Cricket vs. Bellamy and Sarkies * Shoujou vs. Straw Hat Pirates Merchandise He featured alongside Luffy in the One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Cellphone strap series. Translation and Dub Issues His very name is apparently a pun on his appearance, as Shoujou can mean "orangutan". Trivia * Shoujou has his own personal jolly roger. It has the traditional skull and crossbones, with the skull bearing the same shape as his face. References External Links * Orangutan - Wikipedia article about the animal Shoujou resembles. * Sonar - Wikipedia article about Sonar. Site Navigation it:Orangutan fr:Shôjô Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Saruyama Alliance Category:Jaya Characters Category:Sky Island Saga Antagonists